reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane de Poitiers
Diane de Poitiers is the French mistress of the King of France and has been such for at least the past 20 years. They have since had a son together named Sebastian, who many believe is the king's "favorite son". Must See Episodes * Left Behind * Fated Personality Diane de Poitiers has the ability to be a sweet kind woman and mother. However, like Catherine, she is ruthless when it comes to her son. She will do whatever it takes to make sure her son is not forgotten by history, and their places secured at court. Early life Diane de Poitiers and a younger Prince Henry met and became intimate before his arranged married to the younger Italian noble woman, Catherine de' Medici. Not long after Henry's wedding did Diane become his mistress. Less than 10 years later, Diane gave birth to the King's first child, a son she named Sebastian, much to Catherine's dismay. However, it was not long before his wife, Catherine, gave birth to their first male heir, followed by a daughter the next year. Two years later, Henry's father died, and he became the new King of France, making Prince Francis the new Dauphin of France. Years later, Catherine and Henry had two more sons. However, despite that, Diane and Henry still grew closer. She and Henry would occasionally drift apart, but eventually, they result in getting back together. Season 1 * Pilot Trumpets signal the arrival of the Scottish Queen. A carriage arrives and four young women get out: Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer Kimrith, all Scotish-born ladies-in-waiting of their soon-to-be arriving Queen. When Mary Stuart arrives, she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the lawn to greet her where she stands. They exchange greetings, and walk arm-in-arm towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding, everyone celebrates at the reception as Elizabeth and Philip have their first dance. Soon, all five Scottish girls are dancing in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Henry watches one of the girls dancing in the middle of the floor intently much to Diane's annoyance. Diane listens to her son talking to Mary, who Sebastian takes a liking to. Once Mary leaves, Diane approaches her son, and warns him not to get involved with the Scottish Queen as she is betrothed to his half-brother, the future King of France. * Snakes in the Garden (Mentioned) Greer mentions that Diane de Poitiers is away in Paris for a while. * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated * Sacrifice (Mentioned) Sebastian told Mary Stuart that his mother and himself both used to practice certain Pagan traditions. * Inquisition (Mentioned) Queen Catherine outed Diane as a practising Pagan to King Henry and was going to use that leverage agenste him so he could not legitimise her son Sebastian. * Dirty Laundry (Mentioned) Queen Catherine convinced King Henry to give her the summer house that belonged to Diane for helping him with a fatal situation. * Monsters (Mentioned) King Henry told Queen Catherine that he was sick of being used by her, Diane & Mary Stuart. Historical Notes * In 1557, Diane de Poitiers was actually 58 years old. * Diane de Poitiers and King Henry knew each other before the latter married Catherine. They began there own relationship when Henry was 16. * Diane de Poitiers had two daughters, neither were fathered by Henry. * Catherine and Diane were cousins. Diane encouraged Henry to share Catherine's bed more often to produce children. * Diane helped, and stayed with Catherine when she was very sick with Scarlett, and nursed her back to health. Appearances Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Noble Category:Pagan